The present invention relates to an electronic security system for electronic objects that can be transmitted using non-bidirectional communication protocols. More specifically, the present invention is directed to protecting that information, providing controlled access to the information by authorized users, controlling what authorized users they can do with the information and dynamically changing or revoking a given users access and/or use rights.
This functionality has been developed for networked computers that can establish bi-directional connections that allow the client applications to interact directly with policy servers in real-time (such as over an IP network). However, in switched messaging networks there is no concept of connections over which a client application and a policy server can have a bidirectional conversation of associated packets. Rather, they can only send independent messages with no guarantee of delivery time or way to associate response messages with request messages. Systems that utilize IP network protocols cannot be used in this environment. A need therefore exists to provide such secure measures in a non-bidirectional protocol environment.